


Philip Angst - One Shot

by RaeChan_The_Otaku



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeChan_The_Otaku/pseuds/RaeChan_The_Otaku
Summary: I died...





	Philip Angst - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

This is a one shot I did so don’t expect much :P I had also recently heard It’s Quiet Uptown…  
\------------

He had died, no, he wasn’t dead. He was right there, how come his body was bloody? No, he was staring at his dead body, his mother crying over him.

How come his father was standing there silently crying? His hand over his mouth while his body shook.

Philip moved to his mom, he was floating in a way. He tried to hug her, she didn’t move, if anything she sobbed more. Why? He tried to hold her hand, it went through her skin. He gasped and moved to his father.

Hamilton was silently sobbing and shaking to the bone. Philip stood in front of him, he had never seen him so...Weak. So open with his feelings, so vulnerable. He tried to reach him, his hand just went through his stomach.

Philip felt a hand on his shoulder, shocked he spun around, he saw a man. He mouthed something, all Philip could understand was Laurens. The spirit seemed to be moving out the window, Philip called out and followed.

He was the only thing he could touch, was he the same as him? Dead…

It was then Philip vanished into the light. He’s on the other side.

\------------

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again


End file.
